Forum:A few suggestions
Category:Suggestions Hello! I am here to suggest a few things, (mostly somewhat related to dwarves) 1. Dwarf-Gold: It's a stronger version of gold, it can be made into Royal Dwarven Armor and swords. It would be made from gold ore and the Dwarven ingots (both Blue Mountains, and regular) the ingots could be made into jewlary which could be a keepsake or sell them to dwarves for silver coins. The armour would be a bit stronger than regular blue mountain and iron hills armor. 2. Moria (No. not the structure): Like you did with Dol Guldur, make a Moria "biome" which would be part of the misty mountains with dwarven ruins scattered around. This would also be the home of Cave trolls and Moria orcs. Dwarves might be able to invade it as a feeble attemt to reclaim "Moria" but as I said this biome would not include Moria itself. 3. Dwarves of Khazad-dum: These dwarves would spawn everywhere from the shire to the wilderness. They would be wanderers having little camps or small settlements which would be very rare. They would be mostly merchants or miners. But in the small settlements you could find some khazad-dum commanders. They would give you (with a high alignment of course) Khazad-dum warriors and banner carriers. They would be very strong, one of the strongest warriors. The traders would rarely sell mithril at a very high cost, as Moria was one of the last places where Mithril was mined. 4. Mountain Rams: As seen in the trailer for The Hobbit: Battle of Five armies, you could see for a second Dwarves riding on some sort of armored Rams they would be large, maybe a bit smaller than horses and have special armor for them. They can "charge" at enemies doing fair amounts of damage. They of course would not be replacements for Boars, but maybe exclusive to the iron hills, or maybe even the dwarves of Khazad-dum? 5. More Dwarven stuctures: Well not that theres not cool dwarven structures, i find that a few important ones are missing, like a dwarven armory: it would be a place where dwarven armor and weapons are stored. As well as a dwarven Armorer (or however thats said) or maybe a Dwarven Blacksmith: this one I was suprised there wasnt one. I mean dwarves were amazing blacksmiths, Gondor has one, or something like it, so I think dwarves should aswell Thanks for reading! -Auraestus 15:41, September 6, 2014 (UTC) 1. Good idea. 2. Moria will be one massive structure, not a biome. The Moria orcs will probably have spawners in the structure, and maybe spawn underground in caves throughout the mountains. 3. Unnecessary. Mevans has already said no to this. 4. Planned 5.Great idea. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 17:22, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for responding! I didn't see his comment about the Dwarves of Moria, but oh well, and #5 isn't just blacksmiths, i just meant more structures in general. That could mean blacksmiths or even another fortress (not likely :p), Thanks again! -Auraestus I always try to respond. That's my policy. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 18:38, September 6, 2014 (UTC)